


The Last Darkness

by agdhani



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo reflects after the completion of his adventure with the Dwarven Company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Darkness

Tired feet sloshed through the shallow stream that meandered through the Shire, lazy water, as much here was lazy, never in a hurry, never in a rush to pass life by. The pipe he had lit long ago had sputtered out but he barely noticed as he gazed at the North Star high amidst the blackness above. The dark before the dawn, Thorin would have called it, but never so dark as the days they had survived together. Now, though, there would never be another dark, another dawn, another day for the king under the mountain. And Bilbo missed him.


End file.
